Out Of My Mind
by BlueShadow88
Summary: House habla con Cuddy soportando estoicamente las intromisiones y comentarios de Amber. Si no has visto el final de temporada no lo leas : , supongo que se puede considerar como spoiler porque más o menos se sitúa a partir de 5x22. Es un fic Huddy : .


Esta es la segunda historia que publico. Trillo un poco el final de temporada, pero bueno, me apetecía escribir y fue lo que se me ocurrió. Las frases de Amber están en negrita.

Muchas gracias por los reviews de la anterior, se agradecen un montón.

Espero que os guste. Un saludo n_n.

______________________________________________________________

A veces le ardía el pecho, incandescente y caliente se iluminaba su mente como paloma blanca al vuelo.

A veces le ardía la pierna, triste y pesada moría una mirada azul en algún lugar de la estancia.

A veces la miraba y se encendían sus ojos, otras la pierna dolía y se apagaba su sonrisa.

Paradoja constante y molesta que solucionaba tragándose un par de píldoras amargas.

Amber rompía el silencio para traer confusión y delirio a su vida "**Eres un imbécil, no conseguirás nada**

**ignorándome**" -decía la rubia-

House alzaba la mirada y, con los ojos humedecidos se centraba en Cuddy, sentada al otro lado de la puerta del

despacho ajena a todo y solo fija en la pantalla del ordenador:

**-Está viendo a su bebé -sentenció Ámber- ni siquiera se ha percatado de que llevas cinco minutos aquí parado como**

**un estúpido. Es gracioso.**

House la miró con odio y rabia, escudriñando a la alucinación como si fuera un horizonte en el que se rompe

el día. Volvió los ojos a Cuddy, descubriendo su mirada en la de ella, fija. Amber torció el gesto "**vaya, se ha **

**dado cuenta de que estás aquí**". Y él sonrió ante la afirmación de aquel producto absurdo de su mente enferma.

-**Sécate los ojos, das pena.**

-Lo sé -dijo él acortando la distancia que le separaba de la puerta del despacho-

El perfume de la doctora embriagaba el ambiente, cargándolo de frescura y flores. A él le pareció una tibia caricia

a Amber, feromona pura.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿o ahora ya vienes a molestarme sin motivos?

**-Ni se te ocurra decirle lo que creo que vas a decir. Ella no te quiere, nadie te quiere. -Concluyó Amber airada-**

-Vengo a molestarte sin motivo -dejó caer él las palabras-

-Vale, muy bonito, conseguido, ya puedes irte.

**-¿Ves? ni siquiera te quiere ver delante... -rió-**

House giró sobre sí mismo, los ojos tristes y la figura encorvada fueron suficientes para que la preocupación

que comenzó a nacer en el pecho de Cuddy brotase en palabras:

-A tí te ocurre algo -concluyó Cuddy achinando los ojos-

House volvió a girarse para encararla, una luz se apagaba en algún lugar de su cabeza y pronto su corazón comenzó

a latir más de lo normal.

-**No, no. Sabes que todo el mundo te desprecia. Te lo has ganado a pulso. **

-Me duele la pierna

-¿Más de lo normal?

-Sí

**-¿Buscas preocupación en sus ojos? es ridículo.**

-Siéntate -dijo Cuddy tras levantarse y señalar el sofá que reposaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación-

Una luz plomiza se colaba desde las ventanas, perfilando las pestañas de Cuddy, inmensas y tupidas, engarzadas en

unos bonitos ojos azules.

**-¿Bonitos ojos eh? -Dijo Amber- ¿crees que opinará lo mismo de los tuyos? **

Cuddy se sentó a su lado y él pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y cómo su respiración se aceleraba,  
patente en el sube y baja constante de su pecho.

Amber se situó al otro lado, dejando a House en el medio, nervioso y algo molesto.

**-¿Y ahora de qué vas a hablar? ¿de coches? -volvió a reirse la rubia-**

-¿Y bien? qué ocurre, House.

**-Es lista, sabe que no estás aquí por la pierna.**

-No sé por qué estoy aquí.

**-Venías a comprobar si siente algo, aunque solo sea pena y rabia, por tí. Es tan triste que resulta casi gracioso.**

-House, sé que ocurre algo, no actúas sin motivos... a no ser que sea para molestarme, pero algo me dice que no va todo bien.

**-No es tan lista ¿eh? tú te hubieras percatado, bueno, no te esperabas lo de Kutner. Tú que lo ves todo...**

-Estoy algo confuso, solo eso.

-¿Sobre qué?

**-Eso, ¿sobre qué?**

-Me siento vacío. Solo quiero colocarme y olvidarme del mundo, de vosotros y del hospital. No quiero saber nada

de nadie y me asusta la ausencia de todo. Solo tengo raciocinio y para eso ni siquiera vi venir la muerte de

Kutner.

**-Bien jugado lo de Kutner, así parece que te importa.**

-Yo creo que ni el propio Kutner lo vio venir, House -dijo Cuddy algo molesta ante el desprecio maquillado que el

doctor dejó caer-

**-Definitivamente es lista.**

-Yo sí, yo lo hubiera visto venir incluso antes que él. Me estoy volviendo gilipollas.

-¿Y por eso crees que estás perdiendo tu "don"?

**-Lo pierdes porque quieres, ¡si me hicieras caso! dile que se vaya a darle la bara a otro, vamos, sé tú.**

House miró a Amber con desidia y cansancio, encontrándose la mirada enfurecida de la alucinación a escasos

centímetros de su cara.

**-Haz que te odie, quieres que te odie. Di algún improperio, algo sobre su hijo, o sobre su incompetitividad.**

**Cobarde. Tienes miedo de perderla. Como aquel beso que se te escapó en su casa, estaba tan guapa. Había llorado**

**¿no? tal vez viste tu propia frustración en sus ojos y decidiste besarla. Pero al irte, allí fuera, en el jardín**

**de su casa, deseaste volver adentro. ¡Y no lo hiciste! ¿Un beso y un buenas noches fueron suficientes? Es patético.**

**Seguro que esa fue la única vez que ella sintió algo que no fuese pena por tí.**

-House, préstame atención, llevas cinco minutos completamente ido.

**-No quieres perderla. Si le dices algo horrible, a los dos minutos lo arreglas, aunque el daño ya esté hecho.**

**Pero no lo haces por provocar daño gratuito en ella, sino porque repercute directamente en tí.**

**Egoísmo masoquista -Amber se cruzó de brazos satisfecha de su afirmación-**

-No acierto con los casos como antes.

**-Eso es porque no me haces caso. Venga, vámonos.**

-Las personas pasan por fases House. Hay días buenos, días malos, semanas buenas y semanas horribles.

Para poder distinguir lo malo de lo bueno...

-Ya, tenemos que pasar primero por lo horrible, lo que ocurre es que yo nunca salgo de lo horrible.

**-¿Desde cuándo pierdes el tiempo hablando de sentimientos?**

-Ya te he repetido muchas veces que hay opciones, rehabilitación...

**-Corta ya la conversación, es patético.**

-Tengo que ir a ver a un paciente.

**-Bien, por una vez me haces caso.**

House se levantó de allí molesto por los comentarios de su propio inconsciente y caminó a pasos entrecortados hasta

la salida. Cuddy le siguió y posó una mano sobre la puerta del despacho evitando que la abriese.

**-Interesante, no quiere que te vayas. Se preocupa ¿contento?**

-Qué -dijo House bajando el tono-

-Si me dices lo que te pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte.

**-Dile que no necesitas su ayuda, que no la necesitas. Oh... ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Amber mientras acercaba su boca**

**a la de House- ¿quieres besarla?**

Amber comenzó a rozar la boca de House y a juguetear con su nariz. Casi podía sentir el calor de la rubia, o el

roce de su piel, casi su respiración. Se puso nervioso, y cerró los ojos con amargura mientras, estoico soportaba

el juguetear de Amber. El corazón comenzó a desbocarse en su pecho repartiendo

latidos violentos por todo el cuerpo y la mirada pavorosa de Cuddy le devolvió como en un choque fortuito a aquel

despacho y a aquel momento.

-House, es como si tuvieses crisis de ausencia, dime porfavor qué te ocurre.

**-Estupendo, has conseguido que sospeche, ahora no nos va a dejar en paz. Es lo que querías ¿no? -y apartó**

**rápidamente el rostro de la cara de House-**

El doctor se giró mostrando unos ojos cansados y tristes, una sonrisa tibia y gris se posó en su boca y un paso

casi doloroso le situó a escasos centímetros de la decana.

**-Uh, qué cerca. Huele a azahar... ¿eso es música? creas una melodía, ¿para ella?. Contéstame a algo. Sí, por**

**supuesto que es música. Es triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, es preciosa.**

Y Amber se calló como embriagada por la melodía que el doctor creaba en su mente.

Solo le miraba con tristeza y enfado, como no comprendiendo su actuación. Amber era todo su pensamiento racional,

tan peligroso como hábil, tan dañino para sí mismo como para los demás. Él estaba por encima de la envidia,

quería estar por encima de la envidia, pero no podía evitar sentirla. La felicidad de los demás fingía darle tan

igual como su desgracia, pero por dentro lloraba y se desquebrajaba, temblaba como una hoja al dudar de su propia

ética.

-¿Soy mala persona? -dijo él-

-¿Mala persona? -la mirada de Cuddy se oscureció- Quieres que los demás piensen que eres un cabrón, solo eso.

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Que eres un coñazo y un energúmeno insoportable, pero salvas vidas y aunque finjas que no, sí te importan.

-No me importan.

**-Cierto, no te importan ¿dónde está la música? -le fulminó Amber con la mirada-**

-Te desvives y te afecta, a mí no me engañas.

**-¡Es una estúpida! ¿de verdad piensa que te importa alguien? si ni siquiera te preocupas por tí mismo.**

-Solo quiero resolver el puzzle.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

**-¿Otra vez quieres besarla?. No tienes remedio. ¡Me aburre esta situación!**

Cuddy alzó la mano hasta toparse con la barbilla de él repartiendo caricias de desaire y tranquilidad con las yemas

de sus dedos.

**-Solo siente pena. No hay lujuria en sus ojos. Eres un niño que se ha caído de rodillas.**

**No siente nada por tí. Despáchala.**

House tembló ante el contacto de la decana, cerrando los ojos por el cosquilleo que a espasmos inundaba cada

vértebra de su columna.

**-Vaya, te está subiendo la temperatura ¿eh? ¿Con una sola caricia? Vuelves a ser patético.**

-Dime -susurró Cuddy-

-Nada -concluyó él- acercando su boca a la de la decana con sigilo. Chocó los labios para después separarse, con

los ojos aún cerrados.

**-Precioso -dijo Amber en tono sarcástico-**

House abrió la puerta libre de la mano de la decana y salió de allí ante su mirada espectante, recomponiéndose

mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca e inconscientemente bajaba los párpados.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, petrificada y hecha un manojo de desilusión y ternura. Le observó caminar despacio,

con su característica cojera. Observó su espalda y su altura, su figura estilizada y enjuta. Durante un segundo

echó de menos sus ojos.

Colocó la mano sobre su frente y suspiró, temió estar centrándose demasiado en él, pero el rumor de la preocupación

comenzó a posarse en todos sus pensamientos como la luz del alba sobre la ciudad.

**-¿Y ese beso? Te has contenido mucho, ¿no?.**

**"¿Ni siquiera me miras?" balbuceaba Amber "eres un terco, ¿lo sabías?".** House caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa

hasta que por fin llegó a su despacho, se sentó en la chess long y miró a Amber a los ojos:

-Déjame en paz.

**-Soy producto tuyo, te dejaré cuando tú mismo quieras que te deje.**

-Me libraré de tí -sonrió- pero de momento, te ignoraré.

**-Quieres abrazarla.**

La frase captó la atención del doctor que tenso, encaró a la alucinación.

**-¿Te interesa?. Soy tus ideas más brillantes, tus ideas desconocidas, soy todo el tú que no conoces.**

**No mereces estar con ella. No debes. La besaste y ni se inmutó, ni si quiera te dijo "espera", ninguna de las dos**

**veces por cierto.**

**Oh, ahí viene... parece que nos quiera echar una bronca.**

-House, dime qué está pasando.

-Estoy alucinando.

**-Amber abrió la boca antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza- ¡Pero qué haces!**

-Lo sé

_-¿Lo sabes?_ -dijeron Amber y House al mismo tiempo-

-Sí, claro, por eso estás aquí.

-¿Aquí?

House comenzó a mirar en derredor, suelo blanco, paredes de azulejo y el espanto llegó a sus

ojos como el recuerdo de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Creía que estaba en el hospital, contigo. Tu despacho, mi despacho... ¿nada de eso ocurrió?

**-Sigues estando como una cabra... -canturreó Amber por lo bajo-**

-Estábamos en la sala de visitas, frente a la ventana. Estabas callado, completamente callado y adormilado. Solo

me mirabas de un modo extraño. Al cabo de un rato te acercaste a mí y -sonrió llevándose la mano a la boca- me

besaste.

-Bueno, por lo menos algo de lo ocurrido no me lo he inventado... al menos enteramente -dijo hundiendo los dedos en  
su pelo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por lo que dijiste

-No dije nada, House.

-Para mí sí.

Y fue ella la que se acercó a él y le besó con ternura y paciencia. Se abrieron sus bocas durante un

segundo pero se cerraron rápidamente, como frenando lo que no debía ocurrir allí. Y el beso se deshizo.

-Volveré la semana que viene -cogió su mano- saldrás de aquí, House.

Él asintió en silencio y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. Luego sus ojos

encararon a Amber tornándose tristes y cansados, como destilando pena y soledad.

Pensó en la lluvia y en la tierra mojada, en el aire limpio y el camino a casa. Pensó en los ojos de su madre,

en la risa de Wilson y en el beso de Cuddy. Y solo se quedó dormido cuando imaginó tocar la melodía que tanto

había gustado a Amber.

FIN.


End file.
